The electrical power distribution system in many environments, including both land and seagoing environments, utilizes one or more high voltage power distribution busses to distribute electrical power for use by various electrical loads. Some of these electrical loads may be relatively low power devices that rely, for example, on relatively low voltage, regulated power. However, in some instances, the high voltage power distribution bus may be the only power source available from which to energize these relatively low voltage devices. Thus, one or more additional power conversion and regulation circuits may be needed to properly energize these electrical loads.
Although the use of additional power conversion and regulation circuits is generally safe, robust, and reliable, it can suffer certain drawbacks. For example, voltage reduction circuits can, in some instances, be relatively inefficient, as can any additional regulation circuits that may be included. Moreover, the power conversion circuits can also generate undesirable current harmonics. In addition, the power conversion and regulation circuits can result in larger overall component packages.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method that addresses one or more of the above-noted drawbacks. Namely, a system and method that allows relatively low power devices to be energized via a relatively high voltage power bus and is more efficient than current systems and methods, and/or generates less current harmonics than current systems and methods, and/or results in a smaller overall component package than current systems and methods. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.